Peur et promesse
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Petit oneshot qui se passe directement après l'épisode 1 "search and rescue" de la saison 5, c'est un slash, c'est un peu chaud mais pas trop et c'est pas prise de tête et aie je besoin de le préciser c'est du slash mcshep bien sur.


**Titre** : Peur et promesse.

**shash** : McShep (comme de coutume)

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas si c'était le cas je mettrais des hugs mcshep à tous les épisodes.

**Résumé** : fanfic post episode 01 saison 5 « search and rescue »

* * *

Rodney était dans son labo seul une tasse de café à la main et revoyait sans cesse les derniers évènements, ils avaient sauvé Teyla d'une mort certaine et il avait joué les accoucheurs, tout le monde était en sécurité sur Atlantis. John avait été opéré par le docteur Keller avec succès mais Rodney ne pouvait chasser une peur irrationnelle et un certain sentiment de honte, il avait été secouru en premier avec Lorne et tout de suite il avait du s'occuper de mettre les secouristes à l'abri sur le dédale puis avait réparé le vaisseau spatial avec Carter et tout ce temps il n'avait eu le temps de penser à son amant, trop occupé à gérer les problèmes comme ils venaient et dans la galaxie de Pégase les ennuis arrivaient vite et en groupe.

Maintenant il pouvait se permettre de respirer et de réfléchir, il avait eu un coup de cœur sur le dédale quand John était apparu debout et déterminé, pas le temps de sourire ni même de se regarder vraiment, il fallait sauver Teyla, même sur le vaisseau de Michael ils avaient été rapidement séparé et là aussi ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment regardés, concentrés sur la suite. Rodney avait une envie folle de courir à l'infirmerie de prendre John dans ces bras et de rester là comme ça tout simplement mais la peur était toujours là, lui susurrant à l'oreille des choses qu'il ne voulait entendre, il aimait trop le militaire et ses sentiments l' handicapaient, la peur de le perdre d'un coup le terrorisait. Soupirant il décida d'aller se coucher avec le sentiment honteux de faire quelque chose de mal et de lâche.

John venait d'émerger de son anesthésie et d'instinct son regard fit le tour de la pièce, il était seul et se sentait déçu, il avait vraiment pensé que Rodney serait là à son réveil. Depuis le début de leur arrivée sur Atlantis chacun des deux avait toujours été présent lorsque l'un ou l'autre avait été à l'infirmerie et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient amoureux. Le militaire pensait aussi à ce qui s'était passé et eu un sourire pour bébé et Teyla en sécurité, toute son équipe était bien vivante. John eut le cœur qui se serra quand il remémora ce qui s'était passé à bord du Dédale.

Il était entré dans l'infirmerie en compagnie de Ronon et avait regardé de tous les côtés désespérant de voir Rodney, il avait tellement peur d'une réponse négative qu'il n'avait pas pu demandé des nouvelles aux docteurs et infirmières, paniqué à l'avance que l'on lui annonce la mort de l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Quand le docteur Keller lui eu dit que Rodney était vivant et réparait le dédale John avait failli bondir pour le rejoindre mais sa blessure l'en empêchait et l'urgence de retrouver Teyla prenait le pas sur le reste et sur ces sentiments. Il avait convaincu le docteur de le laisser secourir l'athosienne, il ne voulait pas encore perdre quelqu'un, pas après Ford, Elisabeth ou le vrai Carson, trop de morts parmi sa famille de cœur, il la sauverai coute de coute.

Il se rendit dans la salle de contrôle avec Ronon, il savait que Rodney y était faisant ce qu'il savait faire le mieux c'est à dire leur sauver la peau en réparant le Dédale, dans le couloir il entendit le son de sa voix, il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'entendre pourrait lui faire autant de bien, mais là aussi il fallait se concentrer et agir vite et quand il entra dans la salle c'était le militaire déterminé et non l'amant anxieux qui prit le pas à regret.

Tout s'était bien passé et ils étaient rentrés sain et sauf, John se creusait la tête pour savoir pourquoi Rodney n'était pas là, était il en colère que John n'est pas eu un geste ou un mot d'affection, se sentait il comme quantité négligeable, Rodney était heureux avec lui et son amour ne faisait aucun doute mais de temps en temps John devait le rassurer sur ses sentiments car le scientifique réclamait des preuves d'affections, Rodney avait beau être un génie et être égocentrique, sentimentalement il était fragile et décontenancé par ses sentiments. Affaibli par la blessure et l'anesthésie il s'endormit non sans penser à son amour.

Rodney se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, las de ne pas trouver le sommeil il alla prendre une douche et décida d'aller marcher, inconsciemment ses pas l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie, c'était le milieu de la nuit, tout était calme, il n'y avait qu'une infirmière de garde qui tapait sur un ordinateur dans un bureau , Rodney reconnaissait le bruit caractéristique depuis l'entrée. Il hésita entre entrer et s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais de le savoir tout seul lui crevait le cœur, il respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers l'unité ou se trouvait John.

Son amant dormait paisiblement, son souffle régulier et le bruit des machines finirent par rassurer Rodney, il allait bien, le scientifique n'était pas docteur mais il savait en lisant les données inscrits sur les écrans que John était en bonne santé. Il prit une chaise et se mit à côté du lit à portée de John, rassuré enfin pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur était toujours là mais il se forçait à ne plus y penser.

Il se cala le mieux possible sur la chaise et lui aussi s'endormit, moins angoissé. Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il sentit du mouvement à côté de lui, John émergeait du sommeil, Rodney s'étira et regarda son amant, les yeux fixés sur sa bouche avec une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. John ouvrit les yeux et enfin il le vit, il était venu, le militaire était tout heureux et surtout conscient que Rodney fixait ses lèvres avec adoration.

- Vas y !

- Oh John, tu es réveillé, comment... vas y quoi au fait ?

- Embrasses moi je sais que tu en as envie.

- Comment tu sais que...

- Tu fixais mes lèvres quand je me suis réveillé.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls et...

- Je m'en fous Rodney, il pourrait y avoir le pape dans cette pièce que je m'en foutrais, embrasses moi.

La voix de John était rauque et Rodney savait que ce n'était pas du qu'à l'effet du sommeil et des calmants, il avait vraiment envie de le sentir près de lui.

Rodney se leva et posa ces lèvres sur celles de John, d'abord en effleurant puis plus appuyé, John entrouvrit sa bouche et Rodney s'y introduisit, le baiser fut passionné et incroyablement bon.

Ils se séparèrent à regrets, haletants.

Rodney plongea son regard dans celui de John, ils avaient tous deux les yeux pleins d'un désir mal contenu, il s'en faudrait peu pour que tout bascule et qu'ils finissent par faire l'amour sur ce lit étroit, John malgré sa blessure ressentait un désir vif .

- Waouh John, c'était...

- incroyable et sexy je sais.

- Je t'aime tu sais.

- Je t'aime aussi Rodney.

- Comment tu te sens, et ne me mens pas.

- Je me sens bien, dans une semaine je serais de nouveau sur pied et on pourra...

- Je ne crois pas dit Rodney en le coupant.

- Tu ne crois pas quoi Rodney ?

- Je ne crois pas que tout pourra redevenir comme avant, je suis terrorisé, j'ai eu si...

- Peur, Rodney, je sais, j'ai eu tellement peur que je n'ai pas osé demandé si tu étais vivant en remontant sur le Dédale, je sais ce que tu éprouves.

- Il ne faut plus que ça recommence John, nous ne tiendrons pas le coup comme ça, je t'aime tellement chéri.

- Nous n'y pouvons rien hélas, il faut seulement laisser cette peur dernière nous et ...

- J'en serais incapable John, je crois que je pourrais mourir sur place s'il t'arrivait encore quelque chose.

- Qu'est ce que tu suggères, on fait parti de la même équipe et ...

- C'est peut être le problème.

John fut stupéfait, mais que racontait donc ce scientifique de malheur, il eut un sursaut.

- Tu veux rompre Rodney.

- Tu sais bien que non, je t'aime tu le sais, mais je crois que nous ne devrions plus faire équipe.

- Il en ai hors de question, être si intelligent et avoir des idées aussi cons c'est pas possible.

Le militaire avait presque crié, Rodney allait répliquer quand il croisa le regard de son amant, John oscillait entre colère et stupeur.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Ils n'avaient pas entendu l'infirmière approcher.

- Tout va bien, on a seulement une divergence d'opinion la rassura John.

- Je vous signale que vous êtes dans une infirmerie et que vous avez été opéré alors calmez vous ou je serais obligée de demander au docteur McKay de partir.

- Bien madame dit John

- Bien madame dit aussi Rodney en baissant la tête gêné.

Les deux hommes attendirent que l 'infirmière s'éloigne et ils se regardèrent, on aurait dit deux enfant pris en défaut cela les fit rire, Rodney se rassit et prit la main de John, lui parler, il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde, j'aime être avec toi, faire l'amour avec toi, je voudrais pouvoir t'embrasser et te caresser à tout moment de la journée, mais la vie est ce qu'elle est et ne pouvons pas empêcher les ennuis d'arriver. Je crois que je préfèrerais mourir que d'être séparé de toi c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à quitter l'équipe.

- Tu es un idiot, c'est complètement idiot comme raisonnement, si tu quittes l'équipe on sera autant en danger mais on le sera séparément ce qui est pire.

John caressait la main de Rodney avec son pouce en parlant comme pour lui dire He je suis là ici et maintenant, toujours là pour toi.

Rodney sentit son raisonnement s'effriter, John avait raison, quelle folie de vouloir quitter son équipe, rien que l'idée de passer la porte sans lui le rendait malade.

- Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot...

- Attends, attends, je vais devoir appeler l'infirmière car il me faut un témoin, répètes ce que tu as dit, j'ai été blessé mais pas sur la tête pourtant je t'ai entendu dire que tu étais...John riait.

- Oui John, je suis l'idiot le plus idiot de l'univers, mais je suis un idiot amoureux fou de toi.

John s'arrêta de rire et fixa longuement Rodney, capturé dans le bleu merveilleux des yeux de son homme.

Il ressentit une chaleur au bas des reins très significative, malgré sa blessure il avait tellement envie de lui, de sa chaleur, de son enthousiasme.

-J'ai envie de toi.

-Moi aussi John, mais hélas pas avant une bonne semaine quoique...tu te sens comment, tu as mal ?

-Non, tout va bien, je récupère plutôt bien, surtout depuis que tu es là dit le militaire en rosissant légèrement.

Rodney se leva et ferma le rideau de protection, et se retourna d'un air espiègle, John se demanda ce qu'il allait faire, surprit et aussi terriblement excité.

Rodney se pencha et embrassa John sur la bouche puis avec sa langue il lécha la peau tendre du cou et mordilla son oreille, puis revient sur les lèvres de John, ce n'était pas grand chose mais c'était fait avec tellement d'amour et de façon experte que John se sentait durcir.

Tout en l'embrassant Rodney glissa un main sous les draps, il passa une main sous le tricot blanc de John et se mit à lui caressait les mamelons, les pinçant légèrement au passage, sa main continua son voyage et il mit la main dans le pantalon de John, d'un doigt il caressa le bord du boxer de son homme, John frissonna et se cabra autant que sa blessure l'y autorisait.

Puis le scientifique baissa le boxer de façon à libérer le sexe de son amant, s'en saisit d'une main experte et commença un va et viens avec sa main tout en continuant à l'embrasser avec passion, mordillant ses lèvres. John commença à gémir et Rodney plaqua ses lèvres contre celle du militaire pour l'empêcher de gémir trop fort.

Le canadien sentait le sexe de son homme qui palpitait et était dur, gorgé de sang et d'envie, il accéléra le mouvement, le branlant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, John avait les mains le long du corps, crispées sur les draps, il n'en pouvait plus et dans un dernier sursaut jouit dans la main de Rodney la bouche toujours écrasée par celle de son amoureux.

Rodney se redressa un immense sourire aux lèvres et prit des mouchoirs avec sa main libre et écarta les draps pour essuyer le sperme, il essuya méthodiquement John et s'assura qu'il n'y ai plus de trace visible sur le militaire, John n'avait pas cessé de fixer Rodney pendant qu'il le nettoyait, décidément son mec avait vraiment des doigts et des mains en or, capable de tout.

Rodney le regarda et vit que son homme souriait content et amoureux.

- Je t'aime John.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, tu as été merveilleux, fou mais merveilleux.

Rodney rougit et éclata de rire.

- Si je comprend bien je suis idiot, merveilleux et fou.

- Tu es sexy aussi.

- Ça je ne le crois pas.

- Oh que si Rodney, tu es incroyablement sexy et dans une semaine je te le prouverai comme jamais.

- C'est une promesse ?

- Oh que oui, prends des forces car tu vas en avoir besoin, quand j'en aurais finit avec toi tu auras besoin d'un coussin pour t'asseoir.

- Vantard va !

Rodney sourit, John le trouvait si beau, si tentant.

- Tu verras, maintenant fais moi plaisir, vas te reposer, je vais faire un somme, les émotions m'ont fatigués.

John bailla et Rodney l'embrassa doucement lui disant qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible. Il repartit le regard de John fixé sur lui, le militaire sourit et ferma les yeux, dans le couloir Rodney s'arrêta un moment, la peur était partie comme elle était venu et c'est un homme neuf qui retourna dans ces quartiers.

Demain était un autre jour sur Atlantis et dans une semaine John et lui referaient l'amour et ça s'était une sacré promesse.

* * *

Merci d'avoir tout lu, j'espère que cela vous a plu, on appuie sur le petit bouton et on fait une petite review svp !


End file.
